Twisted
by dexteritys
Summary: Remember those cute little Nursery Rhymes your parents told you when you were a kid? Yeah, not so cute when you and your team end up chained to a chair because of them. Forced to sit there and listen to the rhymes of their lives, each members' past horror is revealed.


**If I owned Young Justice, I wouldn't have to babysit a bunch of sticky little toddlers who hate me. So yeah, I own nothing.**

_I'm a little Robin, strong and free!_

_Here is my circus and family!_

_When they reach the air, you'll hear me cry._

_Down and down, the Graysons die..._

The team stopped what they were doing and heard the music coming from the TV. "What is that?" Wally asked confused. He was in the middle of an argument with the blonde creature when they heard, 'I'm a Little Tea Cup' coming from the TV room.

"How should I know?" Artemis snapped back.

The team walked into the entertainment room and Robin's face paled.

_I'm a little Robin, strong and free!_

_Here is my circus and family!_

_When they reach the air, you'll hear me cry._

_Down and down, the Graysons die..._

It was an old nursery tone from I'm a Little Tea Cup. But why in the world was it singing about Robin?

"Robin..." Miss M whispered when she saw how sick the youngest member was looking.

On the TV, the song was playing over and over while a short video was playing. It was of Haley's Circus and the two Graysons falling down from the air and then splat. Everyone looked away in horror, and Robin could only stare numbly at the screen.

"You're Dick Grayson, aren't you?" Artemis whispered.

Robin sighed and muttered a quiet, "Yeah..."

The entire team gasped and went to sit down on the couch to try to figure out how to turn off the haunting music. It was sung by what sounds to be an eerie little girl. Kaldur tried to turn it off, but the TV was still playing.

Just then, metal straps whipped out of the couch; pinning the team to the furniture. Conner yelled in anger and he tried breaking the restraints, but then noticed his had kryptonite nailed onto the side.

They were trapped.

M'gann looked at her teammates and shouted, "Let us go! Why are you doing this?"

A voice echoed throughout the room. It seemed like it came from the cave's computer. The voice said, "I cannot let you go because you must learn."

Wally glared at the ceiling and screamed, "DUDEEE! I have to pee!"

Artemis sneered at Kid flash and said, "Now's not the time, Kid Ugly."

Robin glared at both of them before looking at the ceiling and muttered, "This is so not how I planned spending my Saturday. I'm not feeling the aster today."

Conner looked at the Boy Wonder and said, "I don't think this new villain is very whelmed of you Robin." He motioned to the creepy repeating video of Robin's past.

The youngest sighed and nodded. Just then, the picture on the TV changed. It was of a little boy with bright red hair and freckles being repeatability beaten by a man who looked similar to the boy. Wally gagged and said in a choked whisper, "How did they get that?"

_Hush little speedster, don't make a sound._

_Daddy's gunna catch you around the town._

_And if by chance you run too fast,_

_Daddy's gunna hurt you just like the past._

_And if the past then repeats,_

_Daddy's gunna make you in dead meat._

_And if that meat comes alive, _

_Daddy's gunna take out the knives._

_W__hen you hurt and when you cry,_

_Daddy's gunna kill you,_

_Say good bye!_

The song repeated over and over and Wally's face paled a greater deal. Everyone looked at the tortured speedster and Megan whispered, "You were abused, weren't you? By your own father?"

Wally chuckled humorlessly and said in a dry voice, "Well, I guess that secrets out, huh?"

No one laughed. They all stared at Robin and Wally before Conner said, "So this video shows our pasts. In that case, Rob's parents died in the circus and Wally was beat. So... then this TV will show us our deepest secrets right?"

Kaldur sighed and said, "I suppose that's the idea. But why bother?"

The voice came back on in the room and said, "Because you need to learn your pasts..."

Kaldur looked up at the ceiling and responded in a calm voice, "You will not get away with this. Release my team at once."

Nothing happened. No one expected anything to change either. The eerie girl was still singing Wally's tale of pain and the video of the father beating him was still on the screen.

_Hush little speedster, don't make a sound._

_Daddy's gunna catch you around the town._

_And if by chance you run too fast,_

_Daddy's gunna hurt you just like the past._

_And if the past then repeats,_

_Daddy's gunna make you in dead meat._

_And if that meat comes alive, _

_Daddy's gunna take out the knives._

_Then when you hurt and when you cry,_

_Daddy's gunna kill you,_

_Say good bye!_

Just then, the screen changed to show a little girl with long blonde curly hair crying as her mother was silently screaming. A man with short blonde hair was snapping the mother's legs in half, one by one. The little girl never stopped crying. The short video repeated over again with a new song.

_Run, run, as fast as you can!_

_You can't escape,_

_From Daddy's plan!_

_Cry, cry, as hard as you must._

_You are all alone,_

_Since you cannot trust._

_Kill, kill, you were born to try._

_Daddy is coming..._

_And now you will die..._

The tone this time was to the Muffin Man. Artemis cringed at the video and looked away from her teammates burning eyes. Megan cleared her throat and said softly, "I'm so sorry..."

"Save it," Artemis sighed, "I don't want your pity. Yes, I did have some _family issues _you might say. But I'm fine now. Mom's in a wheel chair and my dear sweet _father _is gone for now."

"I guess we both have some Daddy problems." Wally muttered.

Artemis chuckled softly. "I guess we do."

The screen suddenly changed and this time it showed three people down in the ocean. A beautiful sea girl was kissing a fish boy. Kaldur was in the back round, silently watching in pain.

Kaldur swam away, with invisible tears streaming down his face. The scene replayed over again and the tone this time was to Mary Had a Little Lamb.

_Fish boy has a broken heart, broken heart, broken heart!_

_Fish has a broken heart and he'll never get it fixed!_

_Fish boy is oh so sad, oh so sad, oh so sad!  
>Fish boy is oh so sad and he'll never get his girl!<em>

_Tula is a happy fish, happy fish, happy fish!  
>Tula is a happy fish and she'll marry his best friend!<em>

Tears strolled down Kaldur's face and Robin looked at him sadly. "It's okay, man. Everyone gets hurt at some point."

Aqualad looked hopefully at the youngest teammate.

"Yeah," Wally joined in, "Do you know how many rejections I got from girls?"

"Huh. Gee, I never knew!" Artemis snapped at him sarcastically.

Wally glared but before he could say something stupid Kaldur smiled sadly and said, "Thank you. You are very good friends."

M'gann smiled. But that soon disappeared when a new image popped up on the TV. It was a crowd of people all staring down disapprovingly at a small little green girl. The girl was crying as the people of Mars rejected her. The tone was Humpty Dumpty.

_M'gann M'__orzz, rejected by all!_

_She try's to fly, but all she can fall!_

_All the Mars women, and all the Mars men,_

_Hate this disgrace all over again._

_Megan Morzz, hated my all!_

_She tries to cook, but it all falls!_

_All the Young Justice and all of the League, _

_Will see her screw up and make her leave._

_Miss Martian, __what a mess up!_

_She tries to fight, but it's not enough._

_Now all of the villains and all the bad guys,_

_Will kill the team in front of her eyes!_

"M'gann! You're not a mess up! Without you, I would have died a million times!" Robin cried.

The Martian sniffed. "Really?" she asked in a weak voice.

"Really, Beautiful. And I don't know what this video is talking about! I love your cooking!" Wally said.

"Yeah, who cares what those Martians say about you! You can do everything! Besides, if it weren't for you, who would I shop with? Wally?" Artemis made a face and gagged.

Wally glared and was about to retort when a new image popped up. It was an image of Robin in Catmus. The Boy Wonder shot out a tazer and tazed Superboy from across the room. Superboy grabbed the strings and pulled Robin in towards him. He then grabbed the boy's neck and slammed him down on the floor. Robin grunted in pain and didn't get up. The tone was to Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.

_Tazer, tazer, in the cave!_

_And now the Superboy is raged._

_He will punch and thrash and cry._

_The little birdie will now die._

_Punching, punching, everyone!_

_Superboy is not done._

_He will kill all his friends,_

_Until Young Justice is at the end._

"Superboy... you'll never hurt us." Robin said to the distressed clone.

"Did you see the video? I could have killed you. And Wally. And Kaldur." Conner protested.

"But you didn't!" Wally cried.

"Wally is right," Kaldur implied, "You did not kill anyone and you never will. Sometimes instead of being Superboy, just be Conner."

Megan smiled and said, "We trust you not to hurt us, Conner. We trust you."

Superboy smiled and nodded his head. The TV went blank and the entire team stared at it.

"Sooooo, what now?" Artemis asked, "Are we going to pumble this guy for making messed up nursery songs about our sad lives."

Wally smiled at the blonde demon, "Oh yeah."

"There will be no such ill mattered behavior at any time!" A British voice said through the door.

"ALFRED?" Wally and Robin cried, "YOU made this video to show the team?"

"Yes, I suppose that will explain everything, Master Richard. My intentions were to bring this group of teenagers into a team." Alfred opened the doors to the entertainment room and went around to each hero, unlocking their restrictions.

Wally jumped up as soon as he was free and dashed to the bathroom screaming, "I gotta peeee!"

"Master Bruce was telling me yesterday that the Young Justice team needs improvement on their teamwork. So I took the responsibility into my own hands to fix this pathetic excuse for a team." Alfred explained.

During his speech, Wally came back into the TV room.

Everyone was stunned to hear this coming from Alfred, but soon enough, they accepted it. They were all walking into the kitchen when Wally asked, "I just have two questions. One, Robin, can I see your eyes now that we know your secret identity?"

"No."

"Darn. Two, who sang those nursery rhymes?"

Alfred raised a single eyebrow and replied, "That, Master Wallance, is something you will have to find out for yourself."

Alfred walked away leaving behind a very confused team. Robin shrugged nonchalantly and walked away to watch TV as though nothing happened. The team watched their youngest casually stroll into the entertainment room and flip through the channels.

Artemis stared at Robin in disbelief and spoke the words that the entire team was thinking,

"Damn these rich people."

**Okay, so I came up with these rhymes ALL BY MYSELF! It took forever but it kinda helps when you've been writing poems for as long as you can remember. Well, no flames, tell me if you like it... blah, blah, blah... REVIEW! **


End file.
